In the arms of an Angel
by anitamc
Summary: En un futuro donde las embrujadas ya han fallecido, Chris y Jim Halliwell, hijos de Piper y de Paige, luchan contra un demonio que clama venganza, sin saber la sorpresa que les depara el destino.
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los derechos de los personajes, lugares y demás aquí mencionados procedentes de Charmed tienen el copyright de sus respectivos dueños. Así mismo, el personaje de James M. Halliwell es creación exclusiva de Belén, y yo me limito a tomárselo prestado con su permiso. El resto de personajes son creación mía. No pretendo obtener beneficios con estas historias, simplemente escribo por el placer de escribir._

**In the arms of an Angel**

PRÓLOGO

La joven observaba con curiosidad el libro que tenía ante si. De tapas gruesas, con aspecto de haber sido releído múltiples veces, el libro de las sombras desprendía siempre un aura de misterio al que era imposible sustraerse. Extendió las manos hacia él y acarició con suavidad el símbolo que tenía grabado en la portada. La triqueta, el símbolo del poder de tres, el símbolo que resumía como había sido la vida de aquella familia hasta que la desgracia se abatió sobre ella

- **Es impresionante, ¿verdad?** – la voz de Piper la hizo sobresaltarse, no la había escuchado entrar. Observó disimuladamente el rostro de la embrujada que se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba. Sus ojos se velaron con una sombra de tristeza al aproximarse al libro. Alexia supo al instante lo que la mujer que tenía ante sí estaba pensando, tantos años luchando contra demonios, intentando sobrevivir y sacar adelante una familia, y en los últimos tiempos todo se desmoronaba.

Primero había sido Paige. La cuarta hermana, la medio luz blanca, que había sido su amiga y su guía durante tanto tiempo. Ahora Alexia estaba allí, y Paige ya no, en parte por su culpa. Y después había sido Phoebe. Cuando ocurrió lo de Paige se encerró tanto en si misma que no sabían que hacer. Y después había intentado salir adelante, pero de una manera que atrajo la desgracia sobre sí misma. Salió en busca de venganza, pero la destrucción del poder de tres era el objetivo que los demonios siempre habían perseguido. Y teniéndolo tan cerca no iban a fallar.

Ahora solo quedaba Piper. De las poderosas embrujadas, y solamente quedaba ella, que junto con Leo intentaba sobrevivir a la tormenta que eran sus vidas desde hacía algún tiempo. Ella le ayudaba como buenamente podía, pero todavía le quedaba tanto por aprender…

Alexia se dio cuenta de que Piper la miraba con curiosidad y sonrió: - **Si que lo es, aunque pasen los años seguirá llamándome la atención**

- **¿Dónde están los niños? Hace rato que hay mucha tranquilidad en casa**

- **Chris y Jim se han ido al ático a jugar a las canicas, dicen que allí no molestan** – sonrió a la embrujada – **Y Wyatt como de costumbre está vigilando que no se peleen el uno con el otro, ni que hagan trampas con la magia**

Piper no pudo evitar reírse. En ese momento una serie de luces blancoazuladas iluminaron el salón en el que se encontraban y tomaron forma – **Fíjate, Leo ha escuchado que están jugando a las canicas y ha decidido unirse**

El recién llegado esbozó una sonrisa y besó a Piper en la frente con dulzura – **Veo que hoy es un día tranquilo. Cuando juegan a las canicas suelen concentrarse tanto que no molestan a nadie.**

Alexia se encogió de hombros – **Ya ves. Debería decirles que jugaran así más a menudo. Así los demás podemos relajarnos**.

Leo iba a responder cuando sintieron un golpe en el ático que los hizo enmudecer - **¿Habéis oído eso?** – Dijo Piper extrañada. Nadie tuvo tiempo de responder, el grito del pequeño Wyatt llamando a sus padres resonó en la mansión, Piper salió corriendo al momento escaleras arriba haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias que le gritó Leo. El luz blanca orbitó al poco al ático, seguido de Alexia.

Llegaron a tiempo de ver como Piper hacía estallar en mil pedazos a un demonio, mientras el pequeño Wyatt hacía lo mismo con otro que se encontraba frente a él, al tiempo que Chris y Jim miraban todo sin perder detalle. Alexia y Leo se miraron y sonrieron. El pequeño era capaz de cuidar él solo de los otros dos chicos sin problemas.

Piper miró a su hijo mayor con orgullo. El niño se volvió hacia ella y sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa. La embrujada se volvió hacia donde miraba su hijo y antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar pidiendo auxilio una flecha se clavó en su corazón, causándole la muerte instantánea. El pequeño Wyatt trató de acabar con el demonio pero ya era demasiado tarde, su madre había caído ante el.

- **¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooo!** – el grito de Leo estalló en el ático. Los ojos del luz blanca se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sostenía a su mujer, acunándola con ternura. Trató de sanarla, pero sus manos no se iluminaban como de costumbre.- **No, Piper, no… Tu no…**-

Alexia se acercó al pequeño Chris, que se había aproximado a sus padres y le acarició dulcemente el pelo, lo mejor era sacar de allí a los pequeños. Se volvió hacia Jim para sacarlos de allí y vio los ojos del niño abiertos por el terror, con la mirada fija en otro punto del ático, ¿qué le ocurría? El niño cogió aire antes de gritar – **¡¡Wy!**

La luz blanca se volvió al instante hacia el lugar donde el niño miraba fijamente, y lo que sus ojos registraron la dejó helada. Un demonio acababa de coger al mayor de los hijos de Leo y Piper, y en el instante que ella se volvía desapareció, llevando al niño que pataleaba desesperadamente consigo. – **Dios mío…** - Sollozó

Una serie de luces blancoazuladas aparecieron ante ella y se materializaron en sus brazos. Unos bracitos rodearon su cuello, y un cuerpecito tembloroso se apretó contra ella. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de la joven luz blanca mientras Jim, el hijo de Paige, se acurrucaba contra ella buscando consuelo. –** Alex… Alex…**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

_Unos 20 años más tarde_

- **Alex, ¿Me escuchas?**

Los ojos de la luz blanca se abrieron de golpe al percibir preocupación en la voz que la llamaba, tardó unos instantes en orientarse, y cuando por fin logró situarse volvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Tragó saliva al encontrarse con la mirada del joven que estaba ante sí, cada día que pasaba le recordaba más a su madre – **Jimmy, ¿qué ocurre?**-.

El chico se rió divertido - **¿no crees que es mucho más cómoda tu cama que este sillón para dormir la siesta? **– recogió el libro que se le había caído a la luz blanca al quedarse dormida y lo apoyó en la mesa que tenía a su lado – **llevaba un rato buscándote por casa hasta que Chris me dijo que te había visto salir al jardín, creí que te había pasado algo porque no me contestabas, pero ya veo que lo que te ocurría es que estabas más dormida que despierta**-.

Alexia sonrió avergonzada – **si llevaras toda la mañana preparando el p3 después de haber pasado casi toda la noche allí trabajando creo que tu también te habrías quedado dormido**-.

Jim se encogió de hombros – **lo siento, esta noche te prometo que haré las veces de encargado en el club. Ya sabes que la noche pasada era el cumpleaños de Lisa, y claro…** - se sonrojó ligeramente

- **Había que celebrarlo, ya lo sé** – Alexia terminó la frase por él – **Parece que has sentado la cabeza, últimamente nombras siempre a la misma chica** -.

El chico enrojeció todavía más y se sentó al lado de la luz blanca – **Es que Lisa es… Es especial** – Sonrió embobado al pensar en la chica – **Tendrías que conocerla, estoy seguro que te va a encantar… mami** -.

- **No me llames así, sabes que no me gusta** – la luz blanca sacudió la cabeza. Llevaba cuidando a aquel chico desde que era un bebe, pero aun así no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que la llamara de esa forma, sobre todo por los recuerdos que le traía.

- **Y tú sabes que siempre te veré así** – se levantó y besó a la chica en la mejilla – **Me voy a dar una vuelta, te prometo que a la noche estaré en el p3**

Alexia enarcó una ceja – **Eso espero, que nos conocemos Jimmy** – El chico sonrió todavía sonrojado y entró en la mansión, mientras la luz blanca se acomodaba en el sillón y cogía nuevamente el libro. Suspiró profundamente al abrirlo, pero aunque mantenía la vista fija en las hojas, no leía. Su mente estaba en otra parte, recordando.

Y recordó el momento en que murió Piper, como en cuestión de segundos se desencadenó el infierno que azotó sus vidas. La mirada que Leo le había dirigido en aquel momento mientras acunaba el cuerpo inerte de la embrujada no dejaba lugar a dudas, el deseo de venganza se había instalado en su corazón y nada, ni nadie lo haría cambiar.

Recordaba como el pequeño Jim se había aferrado a ella, en el mismo instante en que Wyatt desaparecía del ático, capturado. Nunca habían sido capaces de encontrarlo, y habían terminado dándolo por muerto. Así, con su muerte, los demonios se habían asegurado que el poder de tres no pudiera sobrevivir en los hijos de las embrujadas. El bien se había visto acorralado, y había caído.

Lo peor había pasado, pero Leo nunca fue capaz de aceptarlo. Sus ansias de venganza lo llevaban frecuentemente al inframundo, donde pasaba largas temporadas intentando dar con quien se había llevado a su hijo, con quien había truncado la vida de su mujer. Pero nunca encontró las respuestas que buscaba. Alexia le había suplicado que se quedara en casa, que se iba a meter en un buen lío, que lo hiciera por Chris, que crecía sin apenas ver a su padre, añorando a su madre pese a que Alexia se esforzaba por llenar aquella carencia.

Leo nunca le hizo caso, y continuó bajando al inframundo. Las últimas noticias que habían tenido sobre él era una carta que les había dejado mientras dormían, hacía ya un par de meses. Había escuchado algo acerca de una fuente de poder portentosa en el inframundo, y lo más seguro era que tuviera algo que ver con la muerte de su mujer y su hijo. Era un demonio poderoso, probablemente su mente estaba detrás del complot para terminar con el poder de tres. Y cuando Leo decidió ir en busca de aquel demonio, de Sirk, cuando por fin había logrado localizar su guarida, ya nunca más volvió.

Lo más difícil había sido explicarle a los chicos lo que imaginaba que habría ocurrido. No les ocultó nada. Les enseñó la carta que había escrito, y lo que les pedía en caso de que no volviera. Chris y Jim habían leído la carta y después le habían pedido que se la guardara. En ella se explicaba todo lo que Leo tenía planeado hacer, incluyendo como llegar a la guarida de Sirk – **_"Si algo sale mal, os pido que continuéis con la misión que me impuse. Vengar a Piper y a Wyatt. Hacedlo por mi, todos."_** – Lo más increíble había sido ver como se lo tomaron ellos. Se habían mirado el uno el otro y se habían puesto de acuerdo en como seguir.

- **Alexia, tengo que marcharme. Vengo para cenar** – La voz de Chris la sacó de sus recuerdos, sonrió al ver al joven ante sí, el chico la miró burlón y tras guiñarle un ojo orbitó fuera de su vista, la luz blanca sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, a sus años y todavía guardaban la costumbre de venir a decirle que hacían o dejaban de hacer. A quien se lo contara, seguro que no se lo creería. Como seguro que tampoco se creerían que ella llevaba más de veinte años viviendo en aquella casa, cuidando de los chicos desde que eran unos bebés prácticamente. Se sonrió y se sumergió en la lectura del libro, no sin antes echar un vistazo al reloj.


End file.
